1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a split drive pulley for belt driven motorcycles, and to a method for installing the pulley absent the need to remove the rear wheel of the motorcycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Split pulleys and gear wheels are sparsely described in the literature. Most are concerned with attaching a pulley or gear wheel to a shaft by simple and secure means and reducing wear due to particularly demanding use.
Entirely more relevant to the present invention in terms of the problems associated with the existing art, and to the objects of the present invention, are the factory supplied drive pulleys for belt driven motorcycles, particularly Harley Davidson motorcycles manufactured since about 1980. These are one piece pulleys that slide over the motorcycle rear axle and bolt to the rear wheel; the wheel and attached pulley being positioned intermediate the rear axle supporting frame members, thus necessitating the total disengagement of the rear wheel from the motorcycle when, for any reason, the pulley is removed from the wheel. One-piece motorcycle drive pulleys typically comprise a rim section having shoulders for lateral constraint of the drive belt, in which the rim circumference is grooved to engage the depressions along the inner surface of the drive belt. Currently, factory supplied drive pulleys for Harley Davidson motorcycles are made of cast aluminum and require special tools for alignment. Belt conditioning lubricants are recommended due to belt wear from the metal pulley surface; however, applied lubricants or conditioners attract dirt and debris which cling to the belt and pulley. Furthermore, the pulley shoulders trap this dirt which, upon buildup, can cause the pulley to go out of round and become misaligned. Most disadvantageously, as already mentioned, changing the pulley requires the removal of the rear motorcycle wheel with the inherent inconvenience of that procedure.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a motorcycle pulley that, when removed or replaced, does not require the disassembly or removal of the rear motorcycle wheel.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a shoulderless pulley that runs cleaner and is more easily aligned with the drive belt than current one-piece pulleys.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a pulley that eliminates the need for externally applied belt conditioners and which contributes to longer drive belt life than currently supplied pulleys.